


If it hurs

by nomoretem



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoretem/pseuds/nomoretem
Summary: 故事的开始很简单...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设巡演期间源轩住一个房间

没打开宿舍门前对蔡亨源来说是一个再普通不过的晚上。为了迎接巡演行程，每天都是反复的高强度的练习，在极度的疲惫下他的大脑呈现一种习惯性的放空，这让他拒绝了来自其他队友的邀请，一心只想回到宿舍休息。

轻叹一口气，他打开门，下一秒就被扑面汹涌而来的omega气息激得打了个哆嗦。毫无疑问，这是一个正处于发情期的omega，尽管闻起来并不甜美，龙舌兰的辛辣香气让他呼吸凝滞，紧接着就被空气呛了一口，像是一团火从鼻腔一路燃烧，这是甚至像alpha一样具有攻击性的味道——但他还是无可避免的被生物本能激起了欲望。

虽然不敢相信，他还是从瞬间失去反应能力的放空中觅得这一丝丝熟悉，这是孙轩宇的味道。

身体的反应未经大脑，他迅速转身关上门，反锁，一套动作行云流水，熟练的像经过事先排练。

 

近些年来劳动法增设性别保密条例，再加上各种保护措施的更新，omega的处境正在一步步变好。但在一些领域内omega仍然处于弱势，这并非是歧视，而是天性使然。前些日子一份匿名的性别调查报告指出，现役偶像里，alpha、beta和omega的比例达到了惊人的8:2.

而孙轩宇，作为代表的野兽偶像Monsta X队长，两分钟前你告诉蔡亨源他是个omega，也许他会笑到从椅子上滚下去。

但是此刻，无可置疑的事实摆在他面前，实在是离奇又尴尬，活生生一出荒诞喜剧，就像他搞不懂自己心里莫名冒出的不知名小确幸。

蔡亨源稳了稳心神，明知道打电话给经纪人才是现在这种情况下的最优解，但仍然混乱着的大脑却支配着他一步步靠近他们的房间。

还在三月份，空调没有打开的房间温度不高，淡淡的月光打在床上，能看到孙轩宇没有盖被子一动不动的蜷缩在床上，浅色运动裤下能看到大腿内侧的位置有显眼的水渍。

孙轩宇向来喜怒不漏声色的脸上被红色晕染着，他眉头紧皱，丰厚的下唇被用力咬着，几乎要渗出血来。大概还残存些理智，听到推门的声响，孙轩宇抬头看了眼，平静的眼底罕见地出现了一丝慌乱。

是应该这样的，他们现在可是孤A寡O，再加上门也被反锁，似乎发生点什么都是合情合理的，但蔡亨源还是被他近乎于笨拙的窘态可爱到了，斜靠着门板，他泛起一丝近乎于怜爱的情绪，把他的心浸泡的又酸又软。

这就是本能，可笑又可怕，放在从前，他怎么敢对孙轩宇产生怜爱的情绪。像孙轩宇这样的人，既是自己的队长—同时也是威严的兄长，蔡亨源敬仰他甚至可以依赖他，却独独不能去可怜他。  
没有人有这种资格。

他犹豫了，于情于理，他都应该离开了，而不是继续呆在这里被奇怪的情绪所迷惑。但他又清楚的知道，孙轩宇不会愿意让更多的人围观他此刻的狼狈。而他，作为被对方所信任和喜爱的弟弟，比起其他人来，应该更能让他所接受。

他想的很清楚，几个大跨步过去打开了空调。

房间里的信息素太过浓稠，蔡亨源没走几步就开始出汗，甚至有了喝醉后的眩晕感。

孙轩宇微微抬起头，一句话说的十分艰难：“亨源啊，你出去吧。”

“哥，这种时候就不要逞强了，这样待着你肯定熬不住的。”蔡亨源不敢对上孙轩宇的眼睛，手微微颤抖着从他身下抽出潮湿的被子，床单更是糟糕。“哥你先睡我的床吧，我等下给你买抑制剂，明天带你看医生.....回来之后我会呆在客厅，你有事记得叫我。”

孙轩宇觉得自己幸运的人生从分化成omega的那一刻就终止了，但他几乎快要习惯这起起落落的人生了，然而这次发情期的到来着实让他措手不及。  
全身的骨头都像被打断了，他根本直不起腰。身体里好像有个开关坏掉了，后穴源源不断的分泌出黏腻的液体，很快就把他的裤子浸透了，甚至弄湿了床，难以忍受的酥软和热意从四肢百骸散发出来，一直爬到脑子里。

他可以很轻易的闻到自己的味道，辛辣之后是淡淡的柠檬香气，像他隐藏在内里笨拙又小心翼翼的自我。

连轴转的行程实在把他压垮了，以至于让他连抑制剂都没来得及补，运气不好真不是开玩笑的。

还好他今天身体不太舒服提前回了宿舍，可是他清楚，最多几个小时，他的队友就该回来了。

不能说他对自己的队友没有信心，只是他实在对alpha和omega之间的本能反应感到绝望，更何况他一塌糊涂的大脑根本不可能想出任何的解决办法。

不过出乎他意料的是，蔡亨源有着超乎他印象中的冷静—也可能对于他来说自己实在不算是个吸引人的omega。这样很好。

 

孙轩宇把蔡亨源不自然的反应总结为一时的震惊，于是在蔡亨源建议他到自己床上睡的时候，孙轩宇没有过多犹豫，试着撑起自己的身体、

显然这样简单的动作对此时的孙轩宇来说也是难以做到的，蔡亨源试探着把手拦在他腰上“哥，我抱...扶着你把”  
“谢谢啊亨源”  
孙轩宇搭着蔡亨源的手臂，这实在是很尴尬的姿势，两个差不多高的人面贴面，蔡亨源谨慎的托着他的手肘，侧过脸，只留下一片通红的耳根，孙轩宇这才闻到一点属于alpha的味道，是很清浅并不呛人的薄荷香气，闻起来很舒服。

孙轩宇还是很有分量的，再加上没有力气，两个人搀扶着走起来难免磕磕绊绊的，肢体摩擦的时候孙轩宇明显的感觉到蔡亨源勃起了，滚烫的皮肤隔着单薄的衣物若有似无地触碰着。  
果然不管是不是喜欢的人都好，生理反应总是难以抗拒。

两个人都很不自然，只好互相假装什么都不知道，还好他们都穿着宽松的训练服，倒还不至于太难看。

蔡亨源给他盖好被子，拿了几瓶水过来：“空调我打开了，热就多喝水，别脱水了，我出去买药很快回来”  
走到门口他又回头补了句“我会帮你保密的。”

蔡亨源跑出门的样子看起来像在逃命，孙轩宇突然就觉得不那么烦躁了。属于另外一个人床铺上那股好闻的味道更浓郁了，拯救了他火烧火燎的感官，僵直的身体也放松了些。  
也许他会是值得信任的人。

蔡亨源重重的呼吸了几次，冰冷的空气让他一个激灵，下身的胀痛感也越发明显，不过他也没有什么时间去管，外衣足够宽松，又有口罩帽子和夜色的遮掩，应该也不会有被认出的尴尬。  
他拍了拍脸，强迫自己把念头转开，急匆匆的跑出宿舍，他记得不远的地方就有24小时营业的药房。  
买了最好的抑制剂，又听了营业员的推销买了一些说是减轻副作用的有的没的，蔡亨源没有犹豫的刷了卡，回去的路上经过便利店又买了些吃的。

注射过抑制剂，孙轩宇裹着被子坐在蔡亨源的床上看他把买来的东西摆了满地：“顺路给你买了点吃的，估计你训练完回来就没吃东西了吧，不想喝水的话就喝牛奶和酸奶，还有药房的人说你可能会有几天不舒服，记得每天吃两片这个药。”

“你休息把，房间我明天收拾，还有他们今晚说要出去玩不回来了，我帮你搪塞过去了，你就好好休息.....我先出去了，晚安。”

“客厅沙发那么小怎么睡，亨源啊，你别去了，床单我换一下，没事的。”孙轩宇看着他，翻身就要下床。

“哥...轩宇哥，再怎么当成弟弟也好，你还真不拿我当个alpha啊”蔡亨源苦笑：“打了抑制剂又不是说没有反应了。”  
“......”孙轩宇语塞，他缩进被子里，低低说了句晚安。

 

修长的五指握住勃发的器官撸动着，低沉地喘息在狭小的厕所里回荡，蔡亨源陡然想到孙轩宇被咬到几欲滴血的下唇和情动深处泛红的脸颊。额角崩起几道青筋，他抑制住一声呻吟，纸巾收拢了喷涌的白浊，被紧紧握在手里，潮湿的薄荷香渐渐冷却。  
“搞什么啊...真是快疯了。”蔡亨源被这莫名的情潮搅乱了心绪，实在分不清这股欲望到底是来自本能还是其他。

 

孙轩宇一晚上睡得并不算好，他起得很早，房间里静悄悄的，他踱步去了客厅，蔡亨源细长的身体蜷缩在窄小的沙发里，衣领毛茸茸地盖住半张脸，眉毛皱着睡得并不舒服的样子。  
孙轩宇犹豫了下，没去叫醒他，回头去找经纪人了。

经纪人开门的时候脑子还没完全清醒，转头就被孙轩宇的话惊出一身冷汗。

孙轩宇没说太多，更是直接隐去了蔡亨源的存在。经纪人后怕的很，这么重要的事他们竟然忽略了，也幸亏是在宿舍，要是在演唱会上突然出事，那结果就难以预料了。

“公司那边请了保健医生，你先坐着等会，我马上叫她来。”经纪人匆匆整理了下自己，待着孙轩宇去了楼下准备好的保健室。

医生来的很快，上了年纪的beta女医生看起来很是慈祥，她帮着孙轩宇做了一些常规检查，又问了临时抑制剂的品牌，确定昨天突然进入发情期没有对他造成影响。

“目前效果最好的omega用抑制剂作用时间是30天，现在有改良版本，目前还没有大规模投入使用，作用时间延长到60天，比原来的遮盖力更好”医生取出两款抑制剂解释道。

“用新的”他几乎没有丝毫犹豫，伸出右手袖子搞搞的举起来。

经纪人是有些顾虑新药的稳定性的，但他也知道，孙轩宇认定的事他根本没有成功的劝动过。

保险起见，医生先给孙轩宇做了皮试，确认没有不良反应才给他打了针。

可偏偏孙轩宇赶上了那及其微小的概率。

五分钟以后他觉得自己的体温升高了，手臂内侧扩散的红色皮疹肉眼可见的侵占了裸露的皮肤，他开始觉得呼吸困难甚至连站立都很难做到。

孙轩宇眼前一黑，那是黑暗的几分钟，在这期间他是意识全无的。

他无法自控的瑟瑟发抖，仿佛赤身裸体的被扔在雪地里，眼前是绚丽却冰冷的极光，空气泛着扭曲的波浪，耳朵里灌满了泥浆，有无数的虫子在他身上爬行，什么东西不断地啄食他的大脑。

他艰难地恢复了一点知觉，隐约听到有人用奇怪的腔调讲话：“需要继续观察...没有达到剂量...不确定...”

眼皮很沉，孙轩宇艰难地抬起快没有知觉的双手。”别乱动，有针头。”

他烦躁地呼气，空气费力地挤过肿胀的喉咙，胸口重重地起伏了一下。  
莫名地情绪——烦躁、委屈，完全丧失了思考能力，自制力，理智，一切都不复存在、

辛辣的香气慢慢弥散开...

 

等到他完全恢复意识的时候，已经快中午了。

“我怎么了？”孙轩宇看到一边紧张地盯着他的经纪人，问道，才发现自己的嗓子哑的不成样子。

“过敏性休克。我就怕新药有什么不良反应，真是怕什么来什么”经纪人真的是差点吓出心脏病“还好医生说你体质好，虽然反应大但是回复的也快，养几天就没事了”

 

疯狂扩散的皮疹消失的同样快，只余下大片不正常的红色，肢体的麻木却还残留着，孙轩宇迟钝地嗅到自己的味道“抑制剂又失效了。”

经纪人也忍不住头疼“是失效了，而且为了保险起见，短期内最好是不要用任何的抑制剂...现在因为过敏你可能没什么感觉，但是等你再回复一点，最早今晚最迟明天，你就要面对一次完全的发情期，这个才是问题。”

虽然男性omega的发情期较短，但那也至少要三天，完全发情的情况下如果没有alpha帮助度过，孙轩宇会虚弱到没办法做任何事。  
离演唱会开始没多久了，而他看起来没有别的选择。

孙轩宇闭上眼睛，还是看不出喜怒的样子“帮我叫亨源过来吧。”  
“亨源？”经纪人惊讶道。  
“他知道。” 

 

蔡亨源揉着腰回房间的时候，孙轩宇已经不在了。但是空气里还是能闻到那股凌冽中的柠檬香气。

他打开窗户通风，把两张床的被单都换下来放进脏衣篮，准备让清洁员收去洗。

孙轩宇的床单还有些湿润，蔡亨源手上沾到了一些味道，他闻了闻自己的手，忽然意识到自己在干什么，脸腾地就红了。

“这个还是算了，我自己洗一下。”他把床单捞起来，自言自语地走进厕所。

胡乱用水洗了几遍，确定上面没有什么味道才停下来，还怕自己闻得不准，特地把头伸出窗户呼吸了几次。

这时候手机忽然响起来“喂，哥？”

蔡亨源是一路跑下去的，他没空关注经纪人欲言又止的神色，急匆匆地跑进保健室。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完全标记

“哥，你没事吧！怎么会突然过敏啊”蔡亨源被吓了一跳，他的印象里就从来咩有见过孙轩宇如此虚弱的样子。

“亨源啊...虽然很唐突，但是能不能请你帮我个忙。”孙轩宇没有回答他的话。

“哥你说什么呢，有什么能做的我肯定帮忙的啊。”蔡亨源没有犹豫。

孙轩宇垂下眼睛，沉默了一会儿：“标记我。”

“？什么...哥是发生什么了到底”蔡亨源脑子嗡的一声，不敢答应却也说不出拒绝。

“因为过敏所有的抑制剂都用不了，演唱会马上就就要开始了。”孙轩宇说道“就当是帮忙。”

他裸露的皮肤上盘踞着不正常的红色，干裂的嘴唇却是苍白的，漏出来的手背上埋着针头，周围一圈淡淡的淤青。

孙轩宇始终没敢直视蔡亨源，低垂着眼睛，短短的睫毛微微颤动着。

蔡亨源本来想问，他又没有爱人，又或者说其他成员是不是更好的人选，但是内心的一丝犹豫却让他根本不想问出口，又或者说，他根本是乐于接受这样的请求的。

“好。”

“谢谢啊亨源。”

 

留在宿舍是不合适的，酒店对于他们来说更不是什么好的选择，经纪人在airbnb订了一间离宿舍不算远的民宿。

孙轩宇下午的时候就能起床了，经纪人开车把两个人送了过去，又去买了些必用品和紧急避孕药。回到宿舍还要想办法糊弄剩下的五个人，特别是好奇心旺盛的李玟赫，啊，经纪人突然感受到了生活的重担。

 

闲置的房间缺少人气，显得冷冷清清，孙轩宇昏昏欲睡，但是可能太冷了，总是睡不着。

明明在一起总是很合拍的两个人，在这种情况下难免别别扭扭的。

蔡亨源扭捏地坐在床边，把空调温度调高，煮了一壶开水。

从一大包东西里找到一罐蜂蜜，蔡亨源挖了一大勺冲了杯蜂蜜水递给孙轩宇。小熊总归是喜欢蜂蜜的吧，他想。

“好冷啊”孙轩宇难受的厉害，把热水杯捧在手里也没有好多少。

“喝点热水应该会好点。”蔡亨源摸了摸被子，很厚，里面却一点热气都没有，他为难地皱眉。

“你也上来吧，两个人应该会好一点。”孙轩宇敛眉“反正...”  
反正这会儿怎么扭捏，到了情潮的时候也要做尽最亲密的事。

“恩...”蔡亨源张了张嘴，最后点头“那哥等我一下。”

花了几分钟冲了澡换了衣服，蔡亨源拉好窗帘，回到卧室，孙轩宇闭着眼睛，背对着他空出半张床。

他犹豫了下，才掀开被子，躺在孙轩宇为他留出的位置，格外生疏地，小心翼翼地，从背后抱住那个比以前消瘦很多的人形。

好像抱住了一块冰，他闭上眼睛，闻到孙轩宇身上不断满溢的，辛辣的香气。

孙轩宇僵冷的身体慢慢地柔软起来，在他的怀里蜷缩着，呼吸变得安稳又悠长。

 

孙轩宇是被热醒的。

室温终于升到了让人舒适的程度，而他被一具温暖的人体亲密的拥着，四肢都被捂得酥软。  
刻意放缓的呼气从他的后颈拂过，孙轩宇奇异的没有感觉到任何不适，懒洋洋的不想动弹，没有睁开眼睛，他很久都没有过这么松弛的状态了。

不过很快他就意识到，他觉得热不只是因为空调，而是他的发情期如约而至。

他蜷了一下腿，后穴里泛滥的汁水就像失禁一般的漏了出来。蔡亨源也没有好到哪里去，两个人靠的太过于紧密，他能清晰的感觉到身后人勃发的欲望避无可避的抵在他的腰臀处。

“哥现在感觉好一点没有？”感觉到他醒过来，蔡亨源抬手摸了摸他的额头。

孙轩宇半转过身体，懒懒的看着他“好多了。”

他不知道蔡亨源有没有睡着过，那张英俊的脸上微微带着汗，大约顾及他，即使热也没有任何动作，眼里除了关切还有隐忍的欲望。

孙轩宇在心里微微叹了口气，他抬起胳膊，手掌虚虚地划过蔡亨源的颈侧，按着他的后脑勺，嘴唇贴上他的。

蔡亨源没料到孙轩宇会主动，他的手还圈在孙轩宇的肚子上，下意识地收了收，本来就贴着的身体抱的更紧了。

孙轩宇僵硬地贴着的嘴唇，笨拙又小心的蹭了几下，不过也仅止于此了。

蔡亨源觉得嘴唇有些轻微刺痒——孙轩宇的嘴唇太干了，有几处还翘起了皮。

蔡亨源不知道为什么突然想笑，也许是这个人实在是有点可爱。

他撤开一点，握住孙轩宇的肩膀让他转过来面朝上，自然而然地用手心贴了贴孙轩宇的脸颊，拇指带着怜惜去摩挲着眼尾一小块发红的皮肤：“还是让我来吧，哥不舒服的话要告诉我。”|

没等孙轩宇回答，蔡亨源就低头含住了他的嘴唇。

没有急着深入，而是用舌尖细细地舔吻着他干裂的唇瓣，反复把翘起的小刺抚到柔软。

牙齿轻轻啃咬着丰厚的下唇，讲原本苍白的唇色蹂躏到鲜活的红色。

这种感觉非常奇怪，跟孙轩宇想的完全不一样，嘴唇上酥酥痒痒的，太过细致的安抚让他面颊发热，心口鼓胀，忍不住张开嘴想要用力呼吸，却被蔡亨源趁虚而入，温柔里带上了不容错辨的侵略感，舌尖梭巡过齿列，划过敏感的齿根，不知所措的软舌被卷缠住吮吸轻咬，不时地轻点上颚，带来让人心颤的痒。

太超过了，孙轩宇的视野一片模糊。黏腻的口水声充溢在耳腔，头皮都发麻。

他忍不住握紧拳头，指甲扣进掌心，却被蔡亨源一根根温柔的掰开，手指穿过指缝，交握着禁锢在头顶。

唇舌分开时发出细微地“啵”地一声，孙轩宇被空气呛到了一般剧烈的喘息，失焦的瞳孔里映着蔡亨源和往常完全不同的神情，有些茫然。

柔软的指腹揉上红肿敏感的唇瓣，蔡亨源的声音变得有些沙哑“哥...还好吗？”

孙轩宇不回答，挣扎着去扯他的外套。

知道孙轩宇的个性，蔡亨源也不继续逗他，顺着他的意思脱掉了衣服，也礼尚往来的扒光了孙轩宇。

亲吻不再拘束于唇舌相交，他咬了一口孙轩宇的耳垂，舌尖顺着耳根舔到颈侧的腺体，那是omega最敏感的要害，孙轩宇一个激灵。

牙齿咬住一点轻轻拉扯撕咬，舌尖反复刷弄着那一小块皮肤，孙轩宇绷着身体近乎哽咽的低喘，用力的攥紧了蔡亨源的手。

既然事情无法转圜，至少不要让轩宇哥感觉到更多的痛苦。

这是蔡亨源的想法，再温柔些，更温柔些。

 

饱满肌肉覆盖的胸膛被滚烫的手掌握住，omega是需要哺乳的，但是身为男性也依然不会长出乳房，即便孙轩宇有在好好锻炼。

从来没有在意的部分被刻意的玩弄着，肌肉被向中央推挤，怪异的刺痛感钝钝的，细小的深色乳尖微微立起来，被两指掐住向外拉扯揉搓，偶尔指腹碾过，压进狭窄的乳晕里，又顽强地顶出来，催熟的暗红像某种花朵幼嫩的蓓蕾。

比被亲吻的感觉更奇怪，孙轩宇半阖着眼睛无声喘息，脚趾抓着床单绞成一团，小腿绷紧，下身在没有任何抚慰的情况下，射了出来。

浊白的精液混着后穴不断涌出的清液，顺着他的腿根流下来。

蔡亨源愣了一下，孙轩宇僵硬地躺在他身下，那张脸上单薄的一片红晕，小熊眼湿漉漉的，让他看出一点惊慌，甚至是委屈来。

满溢的香气不再那么呛鼻，隐隐透出一股涩涩的甜。

轩宇哥比他想象的还要生涩。

蔡亨源的心软成一团，却又愈加蓬勃的跳动着，他安抚地揉捏着孙轩宇的手掌，一下一下地啄吻着他紧闭的嘴唇:“哥...没事，没事的，都交给我，没事……”

之前的蔡亨源于他来说只是同队的弟弟，但是此刻他的存在，却给了他真实可靠的依赖感，孙轩宇在他压低的声音里逐渐放松下来，有些犹豫地，反握了一下蔡亨源的手。

潮润的薄荷香气突然蓬勃地散发出来。

蔡亨源知道能让孙轩宇作出这样的一点回应有多艰难，这让他变得有些难以克制。

 

双腿被迫曲起向两侧打开，一片狼藉的下身就这样毫无遮掩的暴露在另一个人眼前。

还在不应期的性器疲软地垂着头，被体液浸泡的柔软的浅色肉花在接触到空气的一霎那，紧紧地缩起，挤出一大股清澈的液体，沿着股沟流到床单上。

孙轩宇已经湿润到不需要借助任何工具就能够被打开的程度，蔡亨源揉了揉穴口的褶皱，轻易地挤进去两指，高热的穴肉立刻裹紧了他。

这太超过了，孙轩宇有些控制不住的呕吐感，他的内脏在被人触摸，被人握在手里掌控着，那两根手指无视了他虚弱的推挤，蛮横的逡巡过每一寸内壁。无处抓挠的痒被安抚下去，燎原的火却更盛，可怕的是他居然觉得舒服，孙轩宇像离水的鱼一样，徒劳地张着嘴任水分散失，什么东西要从身体里挤出来了，滚烫的，如果不是经过喉咙，就要从眼眶喷薄而出。

他的阴茎再一次胀痛起来，而当蔡亨源准确地顶住他内生殖腔的开口按揉时，那种他刚刚才经历过一次的，令人绝望的快感让孙轩宇第一次开口恳求：“亨源啊...停下来...不、不要...”

蔡亨源自觉是个很有耐心的人，但是这种情况下，就算孙轩宇不说，他也快忍不下去了。

捞起孙轩宇紧实的大腿缠在自己的腰上，蔡亨源掐住他的臀部用力地分开，挺身而入。

比起娇柔无力的需要依附他人才能生存的那些Omega，孙轩宇这种强势的存在，突然剥去硬壳，露出脆弱的内里时，往往更加能引发人们的保护欲和...摧折他的欲望。

蔡亨源看着孙轩宇被侵犯的一瞬间，脸上恍惚又痛苦的神色，心里无法掩饰的升起一种，卑劣的窃喜。

 

毫无经验的后穴紧的过分，却因为发情期而足够湿润，蔡亨源被吸的头皮发麻，忍不住挺身抽送了几次，舒服地叹气。

撕裂的钝痛让孙轩宇皱起眉狠狠地咬住嘴唇，吞下那些按捺不住的呻吟。

“别咬。”蔡亨源懊恼地抚上他的嘴唇，哄着他松开，然后揽着他的后脑勺按在自己的肩膀上：“哥要是疼的话就咬我。”

浓厚的alpha信息素包裹住孙轩宇，他重重的吸了一口气，嘴唇在光滑的皮肤上蹭过，迟疑地舔了一下。

蔡亨源小腹一紧，下身胀痛的快要爆掉：“哥...我好像忍不住了。”

不等孙轩宇反应，蔡亨源便箍住他的腰，大力挞伐起来。

狰狞的性器重重地劈开生涩的肉壁，顶进最深处，微微抽出一些，便再次冲撞着深入，内壁被摩擦的充血，吮着入侵者不肯放松，每一次抽插都显得寸步难行，蔡亨源额头上布满了汗珠，几乎绷起了青筋。

太疼了。孙轩宇狠狠地咬住蔡亨源的肩膀，几乎咬出血来，舌尖尝到腥味，却让他得到某种安慰似的，他渴求地将那些血液全部吞下肚去，无力的双腿攀附在男人的腰上，随着冲撞的频率松开或者收紧，全身的知觉都只剩下被操着的部位，强烈的撕裂感，疼痛，酸，痒，他抱住蔡亨源，性器顶端在对方的腰腹上挤压磨蹭着，汨汨地吐出精水。

逐渐被操到熟软的穴肉食髓知味，缠绵地吮吸着蔡亨源的性器，紧闭的生殖腔打开一个小口，在那根巨物深入时，怯怯地吮着头部。

蔡亨源调整了一下角度，试图插进去。那个地方太敏感了，被快感麻痹的大脑突然惊醒，他推着蔡亨源的胸口：“亨源啊...不行......那里不行的。”

强烈着有着一旦被打开生殖腔就会死去的错觉，孙轩宇是恐慌的，这次蔡亨源却没有再哄他，而是强硬的制住他的手腕，坚决地，一下又一下地，凿开那个细窄的入口。

太过于尖锐的快感近似于痛楚，孙轩宇痉挛着弓起身体随着蔡亨源的侵犯，发出破碎地，仿若垂死的呻吟。

他听到身体内部传来的，裂帛一般的声音，alpha的结在生殖腔内迅速的膨胀，牢牢的锁住omega，大量的低温的精液冲刷着内腔，颈侧腺体被咬破的痛楚微乎其微，信息素的交融却掀起另一波热浪，孙轩宇不知道自己发出了什么样浪荡的声音，才让蔡亨源失去理智一样咬住他的嘴，唾液交换间全是血腥味。

 

完全标记。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来日方长

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结了   
> 因为发现自己变成了只会写肉不会写文戏的很黄的女人  
> 为森么会这样 我也想看他们谈甜甜的恋爱 谁来投喂我

浴室里蒸腾的水汽让孙轩宇的视线一片模糊，大的足够容得下三个人的圆形浴缸里蓄满了水，清澈的让人眼晕。

他觉得自己像漂在水里的一根咸菜，四肢被水流软绵绵地拉扯着，瓷质的浴缸根本抓不住，幸好蔡亨源的结还卡在他的生殖腔里，把他牢牢地固定在原地。

 

孙轩宇背对着蔡亨源，双腿大开地坐在蔡亨源身上，热潮平息了几分，多少让他好过了些。

蔡亨源小幅度地在他被操到驯熟的穴腔里慢慢顶送着，隐隐的酥麻，比起第一次的惨烈，简直舒服地让孙轩宇昏昏欲睡。

印着齿痕的颈侧被温柔地舔舐，唾液中的信息素会不断的加深标记，直到稳固的扎下根——并不疼，相反那种感觉不亚于直接被抚慰。

水波一层层荡开，撞在缸壁上，溅起微弱的水声，孙轩宇细碎的鼻音更加细不可闻，温吞的快感让人麻痹，高潮来的毫无防备。

他小腹抽紧，双腿陡然蜷起，浊白的体液在水中缓缓散开。

 

孙轩宇偏过头，蔡亨源立刻吻了上来，咬吸住他的舌尖，手托着他的后脑，指腹在耳后轻轻按揉。

性器缓慢却坚决的破开高潮时挛缩的内壁，顶在内腔里小幅度地画圈，再次将孙轩宇的生殖腔射的满满的。

蔡亨源放开孙轩宇的唇，满足的叹气。

 

“啊真的好饿”孙轩宇枕在他的肩膀上，倦倦地眯着眼，委屈的瘪了瘪嘴。

蔡亨源用手指梳理着孙轩宇湿透的鬓发，笑:“哥真的离了吃的不行呢。”

蔡亨源其实也不想继续在水里泡着，于是爬起来把孙轩宇也捞出来，冲冲干净，带回卧室用毛毯裹得严严实塞进被窝，自己回去收拾了一下乱糟糟的浴房。

 

出来的时候，他看到孙轩宇半跪在地毯上，大约是因为腰不舒服，姿势有些别扭，从毛毯里掏出一只胳膊在大大小小的购物袋里找些什么，鲜艳的吻痕从肩膀蔓延到胸前。

“哥在找什么，我来找吧。”蔡亨源过去从背后搂住他，把毛毯拉好。

 

标记过后omega对alpha几乎是全无防备地，孙轩宇下意识地往他怀里靠了靠，才反应过来，身体僵硬了一下，但也没有刻意躲开：“避孕药。”

蔡亨源有片刻沉默，他的手掌恰好落在孙轩宇的腹部，瑟缩了一下：“哦，那个不在这里面，你先去躺着吧，我去拿。”

 

omega被完全标记时的受孕率很高。蔡亨源倒好温水，把药片递给孙轩宇，他把心里面那种不舒服归结为alpha繁育后代的本能。

只是哪怕是两情相悦的关系，孙轩宇这时候都不会愿意有个孩子来绊住手脚，何况他们这样尴尬的情况。

 

一天的兵荒马乱，收拾完东西吃完饭已经是凌晨，孙轩宇昏昏欲睡，发情期还没过，这时候也不适合分床睡，两个人并排躺着，蔡亨源一只胳膊垫在孙轩宇的脖子下面。

蔡亨源突然喊道：“孙轩宇”

“嗯？”孙轩宇眼睛都闭上了，倒也没意识到蔡亨源突然正正经经不带敬语地喊了一次他的名字。

“有个问题问你，”蔡亨源顿了一顿，好半天没有下文。

“什么？”孙轩宇实在是困得厉害，怕自己睡过去，只好追问道。

“……也没什么，就是，这次演唱会要不要和我做双人舞台…”

孙轩宇觉得他憋了半天，想问的肯定不是这么简单，只是直觉不该深究：“为什么突然想和我一起啊”

“不是突然…很早以前就有这种想法了…哥不是已经和周宪有合作舞台了吗…”蔡亨源不知不觉中就把自己憋在心里很久的话说出来了。

“那下次一起吧。”孙轩宇勾了一下嘴角：“啊和我们亨源一定也能做的很好……”

仅剩的三分清醒到底是没支撑孙轩宇把剩下的话讲完，他的声音越说越含糊，最后只余下悠长地呼吸。

 

蔡亨源看着他睡着的脸，他今天似乎一直都是这样，看着孙轩宇，观察着孙轩宇。

他们认识的年头已经很长了，从那时候起孙轩宇就很可靠、有责任感，（就像现在为了团体牺牲掉自己的个人利益）。在团队里，他是值得信赖的队长，抛开团队，在今天前他们至少也是和至交仅差一线的关系。 

人生果然是充满了无限的可能，蔡亨源多年前也不会想到自己会有出道的一天，如今却破而后立，和其他六个队友走到现在；他也从未想过孙轩宇的真实性别会是omega，更别说从今天以后他们就是千丝万缕再也分割不下的关系。

他刚才本来想问孙轩宇愿不愿意正式和他确立关系，作为情侣相处，以一生作为前提。如果仅仅说是出于一直以来的观念和责任感，而不存在一点喜欢和爱意，多少有些可笑。他不知道现在才发现自己对于孙轩宇隐藏在心底的些许爱慕算不算晚，毕竟他从未把孙轩宇作为朋友、队友以外的角色考虑。而事情意外发展到如今这种境地，是不是上天给他的特别的讯号呢。 

只是话没有问出口，他更不敢预料孙轩宇的答案会是怎么样的，再三思量，还是决定揭过去不让孙轩宇知道。

发了一会儿呆，蔡亨源不太安稳的睡着了。

 

就先这样吧，毕竟他们来日方长。


End file.
